


my brother’s friend

by minxwt



Series: My Brother's Friend [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Jealous Theo Raeken, M/M, Mentions of Morey, Mentions of Nett, Mentions of Scalia - Freeform, Mentions of Sterek, SORRY FOR MY ENGLISH, Stiles and Theo are brothers, Theo will be a cop, Thiam Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxwt/pseuds/minxwt
Summary: He is my brother’s friend, but I don’t care... I will get him!





	my brother’s friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Here’s another shot, this one a loved writing! I was listen to a song and got the idea haha  
> And now, I’m think of writing a series about it, let me know!!!  
> Enjoy :)

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

"Theo? Can you get the door?" Stiles yelled from upstairs. Theo was laying on the couch watching the last episode of GOT.

"Fine!" He groaned getting up and walking to the door. He opened it, and standing there with a smile on his face was the one and only Liam Dunbar.

"Hi" He greeted Theo.

"Hey".

"Is Stiles at home?" Liam asked.

"Come upstairs, Liam!" Stiles yelled again from upstairs to let him know he was home.

Theo stepped aside to let Liam in, he entered and stopped beside Theo, looking at him.

"Nice seeing you, Raeken!" The blond boy said and walked upstairs. Theo stood there with the door opened staring at Liam's actions. The younger boy looked back one last time and caught Theo staring, he blinked and entered Stiles' room.

Theo was in awe! What was all that about? He smiled shaking his head. He shut the door and went upstairs. The older boy leaned on Stiles' doorframe and took a look inside. Liam was styling his hair in front of the mirror, when he saw Theo standing there, he smiled. Again. Stiles was in the bathroom just finishing washing his teeth.

"Where are you going?" Theo asked when his brother walked back in the room.

"We're going to the Sinema!" Stiles answered pacing in room looking for his things.

"Why didn't you tell me? You know you're my responsibility this weekend".

"Mom and dad know I'm going there. Otherwise, I'm 18, I know how to take care of myself". Stiles responded in his sarcastic tone.

"Who else is gonna be there?"

"My friends, of course!" Stiles rolled his eyes. Theo arched his eyebrows. "Scott, Malia, Lydia, those ones".

"Mason, Corey and Nolan will be there too!" Liam pointed out.

"Who's Nolan?" Theo asked sounding jealous.

"He's a newbie, you don't know him. He is Liam's history class" Stiles answered bored. "What's the reason for the interrogation? Are you worried about me? Or would it be another person?" Stiles joked arching his eyebrows.

"I, I'm your older brother, I worry about you, ok?" Theo replied tense. Stiles laughed and Liam watched the brothers arguing a little confused. "Do you need a ride?"

"Don't. Derek's on his way".

"Of course he is!" Theo groaned and turned around to go downstairs.

"Don't be jealous, big bother!" Stiles jested.

Theo went downstairs again and sat down on the couch scrolling on his phone. A few minutes passed when he heard a honk and footsteps upstairs. Soon, Liam and Stiles stepped in the living room. Theo started at Liam, he was stunning!

"Do you wanna come?" Liam asked gaining Theo's attention.

"Nah, thanks".

"He's boring, Liam! Let's go". Stiles said taking Liam's hand and pulling him outside. Theo just had time to say Liam muttering "Gonna miss you!" to him before the door was shut.

In the car, Derek and Stiles were in the front and Liam was on the backseat. The radio was turned on, and they were just having small talks.

"I didn't know Theo was in town" Liam said shyly.

"He came back yesterday" Stiles replied.

"What do you mean "he came back"?"

"He's living with us again. He finished the Police Academy and now he's gonna work in Beacon Hills with dad".

"Who knew Theo would became a cop after everything he did when we were teenagers". Derek pointed laughing.

"I'm pretty sure you weren't too good yourself, Der". Stiles laughed. "I can remember dad scolding you and Theo lots of time".

"We were just having fun!" Derek exclaimed. "Look at us now, Theo will be a police officer and I get to date his baby brother".

"And he sill wants to kill you for this!" Liam pointed out.

"He just needs to find a boyfriend. He is jealous 'cause he stays at home 24/7 watching TV" Stiles affirmed.

"We should get him a boyfriend, then. Because if he is here again, I won't like to go to your house and having him glaring at me the whole time" Derek stated.

"We will never get him a boyfriend if he doesn't go outside! Unless..." Stiles turned to look at Liam. "...you ask him out".

"Me?" Liam asked confused.

"I know you like him, Liam" The pale boy affirmed and Liam blushed. "And I'm pretty sure he's into you too. Didn't you notice how he tensed when you mentioned Nolan?"

"I didn't".

"Yeah, but he did. What do you think, Der?" He asked looking at his boyfriend.

"I think it's pretty obvious they like each other" he said simply. "And here we are!"

***

They had been in the club for about two hours. Lydia, Mason and Corey was sitting at a table talking and drinking. Stiles and Derek, Scott and Malia were in the dance floor. Liam was standing near the table looking around when he caught someone in a dark corner of the club, drink in hand, looking at him. He started walking at the figure until he noticed who it was.

"You said you weren't come, Theo!" Liam pointed approaching Theo with his hands in his pockets.

"I changed my mind" Theo clarified.

"Why?" Liam asked curios.

"Just wanna make sure my brother's ok". Theo shrugged.

"We both know it's a lie" Liam stated.

"It's not! How about you, why aren't you enjoying the party with your friends? Theo asked changing the subject.

"They are all dancing or drinking or talking with their partners, and I'm just feeling I shouldn't be here".

"What about your new friend, Nolan?" Theo asked taking the last sip of his drinking and throwing the cup at a trash can nearby.

"What about him?"

"Isn't he a good partner?" Theo asked sarcastically.

"Not for me. But I think he's enjoying Brett's company" Liam pointed to a couple making out in another corner.

"It seems you are third wheeling for everyone, then."

"I told you! Now you, tell me why you changed your mind and came after all" Liam looked straight into Theo's eyes.

"I already did".

"But I want to know the truth!" Liam demanded.

"Ok" The older boy sighed. "There is this person I like, I knew he would be here tonight... So, I just came to see him".

"I see" Liam said sounding upset. "Where's he?" He looked around.

"Right here" Theo smiled.

"Where?" Liam questioned confused.

"In front of me!" Theo mumbled.

"Ah!" Liam started chewing on his lips just thinking about what Theo had just said. "Do you like me?"

"Have liked for awhile now..." Theo leaned on the wall and took Liam's hands in his.

"I like you too!" Liam said approaching Theo until their chests were touching. Theo's hand travelled to Liam's waist instantly. "Why didn't you tell me? I'm pretty sure you knew I like you!" He pouted.

"I do. But you know, you're 17 and I'm 24, I don't think your parents would like it".

"You know they like you a lot!" Liam wrapped his arms around Theo's neck. "They wouldn't mind anything".

"You think they wouldn't mind if I did it?" Theo asked leaning in.

"What?"

And Theo kissed Liam's warm lips. The kiss started shy and slow, but then Theo pressed his tongue to the seam of Liam's lips and delved inside his mouth. It was a very sloppy, but passionate kiss. A few minutes passed until they pulled out, foreheads touching.

"I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mind" Liam replied to Theo's previous question.

"Good. Because I'm not planing on stopping it!" Theo smiled. He tightened his arms around Liam waist. They stared at each other.

"Theo" Liam asked and received a humming as answer. "Were you jealous of Nolan?"

"Maybe".

"Because I don't want anyone but me to be with you, and I don't know this guy".

"I'm just yours!"

"Good!"

Theo kissed Liam again, and soon the kiss became a make out session in the corner of Sinema.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?  
> Let me know if you want a series :)


End file.
